bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupter (BTD8CR)
Akwimus'Sab, also known as the Corrupter, is a villain who briefly appears at the end credits of BTD7: Planet of the Apes and to be the main antagonist in an upcoming sequel, BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge. He is also heavily implied to be "the evil behind the evil" in BTD Heroes and appears again in Bloons: Clash of Worlds. The Corrupter can be fought at various stages of the story, but at the final conflict he is fought against at a Story-exclusive Impossible track called Corrupter's Dark Fortress. Stats and properties The Corrupter has 235 million HP and a whopping 85 Defense. He also has the following immunities: *Immune to STUN *Immune to CRIT *Immune to Stasis *Immune to Armor Pierce and Armor Break *Immune to ice *Immune to glue *Immune to Pioneer Original's Originalize and Immunity Bypass abilities *Immune to explosives *Immune to sharp objects *Immune to healing disables *Takes 40% less damage from heat-based and energy-based attacks *Takes 75% less damage from DoTs *Reflects 20% of received damage back at attackers *Cannot be sucked in by Bloonchippers *Immune to Dark Champion's immunity bypassing *Immune to black hole ability from Legend of the Night and all subsequent upgrades *Attacks that are meant to do extra damage to MOAB-Class Bloons such as MOAB Mauler will not inflict the extra damage because Corrupter is a Monkey and not a Bloon. *Immune to damage reflect *40% chance to intercept and nullify any Evasion abilities The Corrupter also has a passive ability that exponentially increases his damage as Tower health depletes. Appearance The Corrupter looks like a large dark indigo-bluish monkey with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, as well as ugly-looking fur. Unlike Mr.OAH's Corrupter, this Corrupter is male and does not have any form of cybernetic implants. History Akwimus'Sab is the younger brother of the Blue Sun God, Ichthyeus'Sab. Like his older brother, Akwimus also had a "Vengeful" persona. While Ichthyeus controlled his dark self, Akwimus succumbed to his Vengeful persona and chose the darkness over light. Eventually, his Vengeful self completely took over his body and mind, becoming a shadowy, evil monkey with unspeakable powers of mind control, corruption, and energy projection. Little else is known about him. Since he was imprisoned in the EMPEROR's top secret ghost prison, we must assume that his power was enough to scare the EMPEROR, and anyone who's too extreme for the E.M.P.E.R.O.R. is not to be trifled with. Whatever information that was able to be obtained was through ancient hieroglyphs and decrypted Bloon files. Many Monkeys died to gather this info. Beginnings Akwimus'Sab was born a few years after Ichthyeus'Sab, several hundred million years before the Monkey World existed. Both were born with "Vengeful Monkey" personas, and while Ichthyeus fought to control his Vengeful self, Akwimus was tempted by the evil and darkness of his Vengeful self. As eons passed, Ichtheyeus gained increasing control over his Vengeful self while Akwimus slowly descended into the darkness. As the Monkeys began evolving in the Monkey World, Ichthyeus saw greatness, beauty, honor, and respect in the sentient life forms while Akwimus looked upon them with utter contempt, seeing them only as easily-corruptible puppets whose sole purpose is to destroy each other. Akwimus sought to prove his scorn for them by corrupting all of Monkeykind and driving them to obliterate the planet. Ichthyeus, who had grown to care for the Monkeys (they worshipped them as a god), could not allow that to happen, eventually leading to a huge, brother-vs-brother battle. After a long, brutal fight that nearly obliterated a large portion of the galaxy, Ichthyeus emerged victorious. Unwilling to kill his younger brother, Ichthyeus removed his powers instead and banished him to a cave in Simianjaro. Akwimus also lost lots of his memory during the ordeal; he forgot a lot about the sentient species residing in the Monkey World and many other parts of his knowledge, including the galactic coordinates of the Monkey World's location. All he could remember was his undying hatred of his brother... Meeting the Bloon Regime At around 1,900 BBO, the wounded, defeated Akwimus stumbled upon a dark place somewhere underground beneath Simianjaro. That place had a secret gateway to Terra Bloonus, right to where the EMPEROR was. He was given dark powers and became the EMPEROR's third-in-command as the Corrupter. For hundreds of years he continued to command the Bloons and grow more and more powerful, but then for a reason not yet understood he tried to overthrow the EMPEROR. Historians theorize that the sudden betrayal had something to do with the Corrupter regaining his memories, as his brain would almost certainly have, at the very least, partially recovered during the course of 300 years, but no one knows for sure. In any case, Akwimus attempted a coup on the EMPEROR and very nearly succeeded. The EMPEROR narrowly defeated the Corrupter and sent him to a dark ghost prison where he languished in agony for the next 1600 years. Attempting to burn the Monkeys Even in his prison, the Corrupter was able to bypass the technomagical mechanisms that suppressed his powers, albeit barely. This enabled him to manipulate the dark energies that are now beneath Simianjaro. With these energies, the Shadow Bloon was created. The Corrupter attempted to use the Shadow Bloon to corrupt Monkeys including Gwendolin, of which the Corrupter saw as one of the most powerful of those that they can control. The Shadow Bloon then infiltrated the Bloon Regime and managed to subtly manipulate Bloon commanders into following the goal of ultimately capturing Gwen. Once they managed to do that, they brought her to the Shadow Bloon's base, where the brainwashed her and made her evil. However, having followed their tracks, Quincy and Everton invaded the base only to be attacked by the now-turned Gwendolin. Gwendolin's evil programming forces her to attack them both, and they have a brutal beatdown that causes lots of destruction within the base. In the ensuing chaos, the evil Gwen unleashes a massive barrage of Blimptonite fire. Since Everton is a Super Monkey, he becomes weaker and weaker, beginning to suffer from painful subconjunctival hemorrhages (bleeding from the eyes) and epistaxis (nose bleeding). Meanwhile, Quincy and Gwendolin clash in a devastating hand-to-hand combat brawl, but Gwendolin gets the upper hand due to concentrating fire into her fists (and the chemicals the Bloons injected into her made her stronger and have a constant adrenaline rush). She slams Quincy to the ground and is about to finish him off with a blast of fire. When Quincy attempts to evade, his legs are caught in the fire, completely incinerating them. The Shadow Bloon sadistically laughs and urges Gwendolin to kill him, but Quincy tries to convince her to fight the mind control by trying to stimulate her memories and stuff. After a tense moment, Quincy is successful; Gwendolin resists the brainwashing long enough to turn around to shoot at the Shadow Bloon, incinerating him instantly. The device that sustains the mind control is destroyed, foiling the Corrupter's plan. Quincy is trapped in rubble, and Everton lifts the rubble trapping Quincy, sacrificing himself to allow Gwen and Quincy to escape. Escape from Bloonus Obscuro When the Monkeys defeated the EMPEROR, the prison started shutting down. The Corrupter immediately exploited this opportunity, and not only escaped from the prison but killed every guard and warden as horrifically as possible before leaving. BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge Escaping from Bloonus Obscuro, the Corrupter sought to fulfill his ultimate wish: seeking revenge against the Blue Sun God and his people whom he despised. The first stage of his plan was to infiltrate the Monkey Empire as a doctor and gain access to the medical facilities to tamper with the Bloonoa Virus. The Corrupter's ultimate goal would be to make the virus actively try to exterminate Monkeykind, triggering a massive global pandemic. He would also use his "role" to sow mistrust within the Empire's military unit, particularly Alpha Team. He knew he couldn't rip Quincy and Gwen apart - they love each other too much - but he could possibly undermine the trust between Quincy and the other members of Alpha Team, such as Striker Jones and the new members of Alpha Team, the Monkey Flashes of the rebooted Timebreaker Project (which was like the old Timebreaker project but minus the corrupting of minds part that drove the original Timebreaker mad). Supplanting of Dr. Retson Malus The Corrupter infiltrates the Monkey Empire, disguising himself as a hotel worker, targeting Dr. Retson Malus, the Science Monkey (yes, the one portrayed in Bloons Monkey City), to impersonate in order to hatch the first stage of his master plan. Upon entering Dr. Retson's room under the guise of granting room service, the Corrupter immediately incapacitates Dr. Retson with a single silent blow to the head, before tying him up and gagging him in a closet with solid darkness constructs. After uploading every single element of Dr. Retson's mind - including personalities, memories, subconscious elements, skills, experiences, etc. - into his own, the Corrupter snaps Retson's neck before burying his body inside the walls of the room via phasing, and concealing all traces which may give off a rotting corpse (e.g. scent). Then, the Corrupter transforms into Dr. Retson, and walks to one of the Science Labs to begin his machinations on the deadliest bio-weapon in the Monkey Empire's arsenal – the Bloonoa Virus. Corruption of the Bloonoa Virus After entering the top-secret section of the lab, the Corrupter begins tampering with the Bloonoa Virus's genetic code. He takes a sample of the virus and adds an episome within the virus, separated from the main genome by a spherical impermeable membrane that cloaks itself and its contents from the strict and comprehensive screening measures the Monkey Empire had enforced. The genes within the episome would encode the virus to be capable of spreading via air, water, bird, bats, plants, and insects, as well as being immune to the Bloonoa Virus Cure and being able to replicate and exchange this genetic Trojan Horse with other Bloonoa Virus copies. In addition to this, the Corrupter directly adds some genes to the main genome of the virus that increase incubation period time and Bloon-to-Bloon transmission capability, to use as an alibi of enhancing the virus's effectiveness against the remaining Bloon armies. The episome would be programmed to stay dormant and concealed until the Corrupter and only the Corrupter wills it to activate. Once it activates, it would rupture the membrane encasing the episomes and integrate the episomes into the main genome, mass-reprogramming the viruses to infect the world. The viruses will also initiate a hardened reshuffle of its genes upon any attempt at counter-tampering. Meeting the Bloon Regime Remnants and the Rise of the Apostles of Oblivion Assassination Attempt on Franklin Percival II Seduction of Dr. Eliza Flores and Theft of the Codes and Blueprints to Hypermax Prison Breakout at Hypermax Prison Apostles of Oblivion Bloonoa Virus Pandemic Powers and Abilities (listed DC Comics style) Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence' *'Nigh-Omnipresence' - Tiny portions of the Corrupter's soul exists inside all creatures that are capable of evil. It is impossible to remove these soul fragments by any means as they represent the evolutionary capacity for immorality. They can, however, be held at bay constantly by the will to remain on the light side. *'Energy Projection' **'Dark Energy Manipulation' **'Dark Magic' **'Energy Construct Creation' - The Corrupter can make solid, virtually-indestructible energy constructs out of pure darkness. *'Super Strength' - The Corrupter possesses virtually unlimited strength, capable of punching a hole through the chests of 3 Super Monkeys with little or no effort. *'Super Speed' *'Enhanced Endurance' *'Super Senses' *'Invulnerability' - Corrupter is invulnerable to most forms of attack. *'Mind Control' *'Pain Inducement' *'Dark Magic' *'Teleportation' *'Infection' *'Invisibility' *'Master Telepath' *'Area Effect' - The Corrupter's attacks inflicted on a single target can be spread to multiple adjacent enemies at once. This is most noticeable on melee attacks; for example, the Corrupter punching someone in the face would also cause the surrounding people to get hit as if an invisible array of fists struck the people in their faces all at once. *'Possession' *'Reality Alteration' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Matter Manipulation' *'Size Alteration' *'Shapeshifting' *'Subliminal Messaging:' Corrupter has a limited degree of subliminal messaging capability. He can affect the subconscious thoughts of people within his close vicinity, but only if he isn't seen by his victims in his true form. In other words, his subliminal manipulation can only work in disguise mode. *'Self-Sustenance' - Corrupter doesn't need to eat, drink, or sleep. *'Pathokinesis' - The Corrupter is able to corrupt, modify, control pathogens to obey his bidding. For example, he was able to make the Bloonoa Virus cause Monkey Zombies to attack Monkeys instead of Bloons, and granting it immunity to the Bloonoa Virus Cure. *'Nigh-Omniscience' *'Exponential Negative Emotion Empowerment' - The Corrupter becomes stronger the more negative emotions are exhibited from anyone in the universe except himself. **'Zenith' - To make things even worse for all of existence, as negative emotions across the universe increase, so does his ability to gain power from said emotions, resulting in a devastating exponential curve of power that could potentially boost his already-substantial capabilities to Absolute levels, as well as being able to draw power from negative emotions present across the whole multiverse. At that point, it's over, for the multiverse is already dead. See Maximum potential of Powers for more details. **'Strength Infinitum' **'Speed Infinitum' **'Stamina Infinitum' Abilities *'Master Strategist and Tactician' *'Nigh-Supernatural Accuracy' - Corrupter rivals Quincy himself in hitting a target. Nothing gets past his energy attacks. *'Martial Arts' - Due to being trained by the EMPEROR's ability to plant things including skills into people's heads, the Corrupter has pretty mastered every martial art, including those of extradimensional origin. He was easily able to outmatch the Myth of the Shadows, the Dank Knight, and Quincy all at once in less than 8 moves, as well as instantly kill multiple Aquamonkeys with a single well-placed blow. And that's when he was nowhere near the level of power he wields at the final battle. At final battle strength, he came very close to killing Ichthyeus'Sab in combat. *'Intimidation' *'Interrogation' *'Manipulation' *'Genius-Level Intellect' *'Polymath' *'Leadership' *'Expert Pilot and Driver' *'Weapons Mastery' - The Corrupter has pretty much mastered all forms of weaponry. *'Indomitable Will' *'Seduction' *'Stealth' *'Disguise' *'Espionage' *'Deception' *'Thievery' *'Tracking' *'Omnilingualism' Weaknesses *'Love' - The emotional bond between organisms - be it romance, friendship, or parental bond - negatively affects the Corrupter's ability to make said organisms turn on each other. The stronger and healthier the bond, the more difficult it is for the Corrupter to sow mistrust between the organisms in question. There is a threshold of bond strength in which the Corrupter is unable to directly manipulate the organisms. Although this threshold is very high, some organisms managed to exceed that threshold such as the extremely-strong and virtually-unbreakable emotional bond between Quincy and Gwendolin. Emotional bonds that are strong enough to reach or exceed this threshold become practically immune to the Corrupter's mind control and manipulation abilities, and it is no wonder that love is the emotion which the Corrupter despises the most. Maximum potential of Powers This is the hypothetical multiversal doomsday scenario concerning the Corrupter's power. Should, heaven and hell and all that's spiritual in every possible religion forbid, the Corrupter feed on the negative emotions of trillions and trillions of organisms across the universe, the Corrupter will rapidly and nonlinearly increase in power to meta-meta-meta-catastrophic levels. At this rate, quadrillions of organisms across existence and outside of existence will die and worse fates will await septillions more, resulting in a systematic existential catalclysm that will annihilate the Bloons Multiverse and leave a massive scar on all of existence for all eternity. May the gods and demons of every possible reality have mercy on us all. Powers * Absolute Combat - At this point, there's no use fighting against the Corrupter. Anything below his level of power stands no chance against him as they will be utterly crushed in every method possible at once before they even try. * Omnilock - The Corrupter at max potential can exist outside of existence, and corrupt everything outside of existence to gain even more power. * Omni Corruption Inducement - At max potential, the Corrupter will be able to corrupt virtually anyone in the multiverse, allowing him to subjugate trillions if not quadrillions of people. Even physics and abstract concepts will succumb to his twisted will. * Ultimate Jinx Inducement - The Corrupter will be able to inflict ultimate jinxes on billions of creatures across multiple realities with just a thought, and so these jinx victims will cause their respective civilizations to rapidly collapse in the most horrific ways... just by existing. * Mindscape Materialisation * Omni-Telepathy - The Corrupter will be able to feed off the suffering of every organism in existence (including those outside the TOTiverse and even outside the Bloons Multiverse), giving him a virtually-infinite pool of dark power. * Absolute Strength * Absolute Speed * Absolute Endurance * Totality Attack * Absolute Attack * Absolute Manipulation * Unavertable Death Inducement * Irreversible Destruction Inducement * Destiny Manipulation * Omni-Magic * Ontopathogenesis - At max potential, the Corrupter will be able to use the Bloonoa Virus to infect existence itself. * Fictional Transcendence - Yes, the Corrupter at maximum potential can invade the real world, slaughter everyone in it, obliterate the real universe, and laugh over the graves of all its inhabitants. Starting animation Before you fight the Corrupter in the final battle in a TD mode, there will first be a few FPS scenes. The Global Parliament, Alpha Team and many other Monkey Empire soldiers confront Corrupter deep within his Dark Fortress, where they engage in a massive and brutal battle to the death. Meanwhile, Dr. Monkey, Eliza Flores and the other surviving scientists reveal the Bloonoa Virus Killswitch to be residing at the core of Venus, as they break the magical barriers that were constructed to prevent anyone - including the scientists via post-hypnotic mental block - from being able to disclose the location of the Killswitch in any way. As the previously-injured Franklin Percival arranges to lead a party to obtain the Killswitch, the scientists implore Franklin to let them join the fight. Knowing that the operation will very likely be a suicide mission, Franklin initially refuses, unwilling to watch the greatest minds of the Monkey World die, but then gives in to their requests after the scientists state that, as the people who helped create the Bloonoa Virus, they're among the those who bear the most responsibility for the lives lost from the pandemic, and would gladly sacrifice their own lives if their last efforts contributed to saving the planet from a weapon of their own design as atonement. Realizing that they are right, and that the mission will be in vain without them, Franklin reluctantly lets the scientists into the group heading towards Venus, Back at the Corrupter's Dark Fortress, the Monkeys fight Corrupter with every iota of strength they could muster, but they are hilariously outmatched. Quincy and Gwendolin controlling the Lovelichi X (which is a modified Omegachi V engineered to channel the emotional bond between two pilots into its attacks) are able to harm Corrupter and briefly cause him to stagger, but he quickly recovers, dodges the blasts, and uses his control of the Fortress' physical structure to violently squeeze the tank, slowly crushing it and its pilots. However, the direct battle against the Corrupter turns out to be cover for the Saboteur Paradigm and his team of Extreme Saboteurs to destroy the dark core supplying energy to the Dark Fortress, significantly reducing the Fortress' combat strength and breaking the parademonic technomagic spell that rendered Ichthyeus'Sab depowered and comatose. The Wolf-Rayet God then blasts his way into the Dark Fortress and, after a brief but intense energy blast duel, temporarily buries the Corrupter in dark matter rubble. The Lovelichi X and the Monkeys in the Dark Fortress are saved from death, at least at the moment. (WIP) Abilities (1st phase) The Corrupter's first phase has 70 million HP. Dark Blasts This is his most frequently-used ability. The Corrupter fires rings of 16 blasts of corrupted energy 5-7 times. Each blast does 900-1,000 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit. Malevolent Melee The Corrupter attacks nearby towers with a flurry of 10-20 hyper-strong and hyper-speed punches. Each punch inflicts 1,000-1,200 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit. This attack is AoE and so has a tendency to hit multiple towers at once. A tower being within a 3/0/2/0 Dart Monkey's range of the Corrupter is necessary for this ability to happen, and the ability will not occur if there aren't any Towers within said range. Twilight Doom The Corrupter uses his shadowy energy to corrupt and distort the reality around him, which causes all towers within a 0/2/2/0 Super Monkey's range of him to be violently pushed around in random directions while being engulfed in a black, distorted void. These helpless Towers will take 700-850 Armor-Piercing Damage + 3.5% target max HP per hit, and this ability will hit the targeted Towers 12-15 times. Blimptonite Wave Taunt: "This is going to hurt you a LOT more than it does me." The Corrupter releases waves of Blimptonite, inflicting 800-900 damage to other towers and 3,000-3,200 Armor-Piercing Damage + 8% maximum tower HP to Super Monkeys. It also makes Super Monkeys attack 50% slower and inflict 60% less damage for 11 seconds. Super Monkeys that die from this ability CANNOT be revived. The Corrupter loses 2% of his maximum health every time he uses this ability. This ability will not activate if it would cause him to die. Shadow Blades The Corrupter summons an array of 16 enormous blades that rotate rapidly around the Corrupter, inflicting 1,000-1,200 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit to Towers and applying Bleeding DoT that lasts for 6 seconds. Shadow Corruption Taunt: "Don't be fools! Deep down, all of you are inherently evil, like me! I'm just the spiritual manifestation of this universal truth, here to eradicate the lies of morality you have fostered for so long." The Corrupter takes control of a random Hero for 18 seconds. This Hero will attack your towers with 40% increased fire rate and damage, and uses its abilities with 50% cooldown reduction. Abilities (2nd phase) Corrupter's 2nd phase will have 75 million HP. Upon transitioning to this stage, the Corrupter will taunt: "Little mortals, you still resist no matter blatantly futile. How... laughable." In his second phase, the Corrupter retains all the abilities from his first phase, but also uses these new ones: Undying Hatred Taunt: "Mortal lifeforms '''disgust' me. They are nothing but naive and ignorant hypocrites who deserve to burn in the most horrific ways. Ichthyeus must be such an impudent cretin to care for them. Today, his foolishness will come to an end."'' The Corrupter will first unleash 6-10 omnidirectional rings of 8 massive spikes composed of pure darkness that pierce through Towers. Towers that get hit will take 900-1,000 damage and suffer from the Bleeding effect for 8 seconds. Then, the Corrupter will generate a deadly black hole that lasts for 5 seconds and will rapidly suck in Towers within a range equivalent to a BTD5 Temple of the Monkey God. As Towers are sucked towards it, they will be spaghettified and lose 9% HP per second, and Towers (including Heroes) that enter the black hole will be utterly crushed inside the black hole's singularity (the center of the black hole) and DIE INSTANTLY. Fusion Towers, Tier 6 and Tier 7 Towers cannot be sucked in but can still suffer from spaghettification. Shadow Death Beam The Corrupter unleashes a huge, devastating beam of pure darkness that inflicts M A S S I V E ''damage to your towers - '''10,000 damage + 20% target HP. The width of the beam is about as much as the range of a 0/0/1/0 Dart Monkey. Shadow Bloons Taunt: "Behold, the iniquitous vessels of ebony!" If Gwendolin is within 256px of the Corrupter, he will also make another taunt: "Tremble before your worst nightmares, Fire Queen." The Corrupter spawns 7-10 clones of the Shadow Bloon that attack your towers. This ability cannot be repeated until all Shadow Bloons from the current use of the ability are destroyed. Shadow Bloon Clone The Shadow Bloon Clone has 6.2 million HP and 12 Defense, and executes the following abilities: *'Brainwash' - The Shadow Bloon Clone brainwashes a random Hero and 4 adjacent towers for 11 seconds. These brainwashed entities attack your towers with the normal damage and attack rate. *'Sagum Tenebris (Dark Curtain)' - The Shadow Bloon Clone engulfs the nearest 7 towers in a cloud of darkness, which causes them to have significantly decreased accuracy and DISABLES their Activated Abilities for 20 seconds. These towers will also have a 60% chance for their attacks to MISS their targets (when an attack MISSES, the attack in question will not do anything to the target and a word spelling "MISS" will appear). After the 20-second timeframe, the clouds will explode, inflicting 1,000 damage + 25%-28% target max HP to the engulfed towers and all other towers within a 0/0/1/0 Dart Monkey's range of the initial victims. *'Satelles a Malo (Minion of Evil)' - The Shadow Bloon Clone gains the Super Shield effect and starts healing the Corrupter by 4% of his max health per second. This ability will last until all Shadow Bloons are destroyed. The Corrupter will also gain the Super Shield effect while this is happening, so you must focus as much of your efforts as possible on the Shadow Bloon Clones and destroy them as fast as you possibly can. This is easily the most annoying and cancerous ability of the Shadow Bloon Clone. Zombie Apocalypse Taunt: "Now I will make all the sins you have constructed come back to haunt you, with the monsters of your own creation." The Corrupter spawns a large, overwhelming array of corrupted Monkey Zombies. All of them are immune to mind control, ability disables, Stasis, Petrify, Stun, and being sucked in by Bloonchippers. Zombie Pouncer (Spawn count: 12-15) Each Zombie Pouncer has 3,192,645 HP and 4 Defense. They move towards towers at the speed of a Green Bloon, and cannot be slowed down by any means. They also have the following abilities: *'Pounce of the Damned' - The Zombie Pouncer will target a random tower within a 500px radius and violently rush towards the target at 2 times the speed of a Pink Bloon, pouncing on the targeted tower and inflicting 1,500-1,600 Armor-Piercing Damage to said tower and all towers within a 200px radius of the target. All Towers that get hit will also be STUNNED and ARMOR BROKEN for 8 seconds. Zombie Rusher (Spawn count: 11-16) Each Zombie Rusher has 3,222,000 HP and 2 Defense, and moves at the speed of a Pink Bloon along the track towards the exit. Towers within a 0/0/1/0 Dart Monkey's range of the zombie will be STUNNED for 3 seconds and take 900-1,100 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit from being rammed by Zombie Rushers. Rushers cannot be slowed down by any means. Zombie Bomber (Spawn count: 10-17) Each Zombie Bomber has 400,000 HP and 0 Defense, and moves towards towers at a speed 60% faster than a Pink Bloon. It punches towers as basic attacks, inflicting 950-1,050 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit, and the zombie also has the following abilities: *'Autothysis' - Upon dying, the Zombie Bomber will explode violently, inflicting 1,700-2,000 Armor Piercing Damage + 25%-30% target max HP to all Towers within a 0/1/0/0 Super Monkey's range of the Bomber. Zombie Gut-Thrower (Spawn count: 16-19) Each Zombie Gut Thrower has 3,200,000 HP and 17 Defense. However, they are Armored at all times, so they technically have 34 Defense. They shamble across the map with the speed of a BFB, and throw their own guts at Towers with a rate of 1.2 attacks per second, inflicting 900-1,000 Armor-Piercing Damage + 1%-2.3% target max HP per hit, and applying Poisoned DoT that lasts for 10 seconds. Zombie Digger (Spawn count: 10-13) Each Zombie Digger has 3,217,530 HP and 9 Defense. They shamble towards Towers at the speed of a Blue Bloon, and they punch and bite Towers as basic attacks. Zombie Diggers also use the following abilities: *'6 Feet Under' - The Zombie Digger will burrow into the ground, evading all attacks. Then, the Digger will dig its way towards a random tower within a range equivalent to that of a 0/2/2/0 Super Monkey. Upon reaching the Tower, the Digger will violently burst from the ground with a brutal ambush, inflicting 2,000-2,200 Armor-Piercing Damage to the Tower and all Towers within a 0/0/1/0 Dart Monkey's range of the targeted Tower. Said Towers will also suffer from Stun and Armor Broken for a whopping 15 seconds. Heroes can be stunned as well but will not suffer from Armor Broken. Airborne Towers cannot be targeted or damaged in any way by this ability. Zombie Dreadnought (Spawn count: 9-12) Each Zombie Dreadnought has 3,140,000 HP and 2 Defense, travelling at the speed of a Green Bloon, and they rapidly attack Towers with plasma crowbars as basic attacks, inflicting 900-1,000 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit as well as applying Burning DoT that lasts for 6 seconds. They have a 65% CRIT chance by default and inflict 5x damage with their CRITs, and every time the Dreadnought inflicts a CRIT attack, the zombie glows red. They also have the following abilities: *'Explosive Reflux' - The Zombie Dreadnought spits out an acidic mini-nuke that inflicts 1,500-1,700 Armor-Piercing Damage in an area equivalent to a 0/2/2/0 Super Monkey's range and applying STUN and POISONED which lasts for 7 seconds. *'Crit Aura' - The Zombie Dreadnought unleashes an explosion of red CRIT energy, inflicting very high damage to all Towers within a 0/0/2/0 Dart Monkey's range. The base damage of this ability is 2,000-2,500, but since it always CRITs, it will inflict 10,000-12,500 CRIT damage. After using this ability, all attacks unleashed by the Dreadnought will always CRIT for 11 seconds. *'Necrotic Transmutation' - All Towers within a 0/0/0/0 Super Monkey's range of the Zombie will suffer from the HEALING DISABLED status effect for 20 seconds. Zombie Behemoth (Spawn count: 8-11) Each Zombie Behemoth has 15 million HP and 20 Defense, and are immune to pierce, Armor Pierce, Freezing, and Glue. They also have the Super Shield status effect at all times, and it cannot be removed by any means. They form a moderately-sized circle around the Corrupter and circle around him at a moderate pace, protecting him from attacks. Behemoths are immune to pierce; no attacks can pierce through them by any means until the Behemoths in question are destroyed. They also have the following abilities: *'Ground Smash' - The Zombie Behemoth jumps into the air and smashes into the ground, unleashing an omnidirectional shockwave that inflicts 800-900 damage to all Towers within a 0/1/2/0 Super Monkey's range and STUNS them for 7 seconds. The attack will also unleash a line of spiky rocks protruding from the ground, travelling in the direction towards the nearest Tower. All towers that get hit in the path of the rocks will take 1,000-1,075 damage and suffer from the Armor Broken status effect for 10 seconds. Tenebris Defensionis (Dark Vengeance) The Corrupter will fire a devastating array of dark-purple small spherical bombs in a similar pattern to a Tornado from Hellcat and Filly's Arras for 10 seconds. Each bomb will first pierce through a tower before exploding. The initial hit of the bomb inflicts 2,000-2,300 Armor-Piercing Damage, and the following explosion inflicts 1,900-2,200 Armor-Piercing Damage to all towers and the explosion radius is equivalent to that of a 0/0/1/0 Dart Monkey's range. Then, the Corrupter will switch to firing a massive array of purple glowing bullets in an alternating 4-point star pattern, and each of these bullets will inflict 2,500 Armor-Piercing Damage per hit. Lapsae Sole (Fallen Sun) Taunt: "I shall now inflict the eternal dusk which you have merely delayed over the past eons! Now, witness your inexorable fate!" The Corrupter unleashes omnidirectional streams of dark projectiles that resemble the beams fired by a BTD6 VTSG, inflicting 1,200 damage + 1% target maximum health PER HIT. Noster Malum (Paragon of Evil) Taunt: ''"The chips are down, so you are all free to '''EAT EACH OTHER!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" The Corrupter instantly takes control of all Towers within a radius of himself equivalent to the range of a 0/1/0/0 Super Monkey for 40 seconds. Heroes can also be affected unless stated otherwise. These controlled entities will attack your towers with 20% increased fire rate. Abilities (3rd phase) Taunt: "You think you're the only one with a zenith, brother? My power only swellls as I rend and sever the flesh and bone of your people. Every blow I strike brings me closer to full transcendence. Every wound I score brings you closer to oblivion. I will turn all existence to null, and you'll be able to do nothing but watch. Just wait and see as the last shimmer of light fades from the collective eye as they drift forever into the gates of death." You thought he'd be dead by his 2nd phase? NOPE!! The Corrupter has a 3rd and final phase, the deadliest stage of the boss fight, and this phase has 90 million HP. During this phase, the Corrupter retains all abilities from his previous phases, and also uses these additional abilities: Extinguet in Lumine (Snuff Out the Light) Taunt: "Non lucere faciet tibi serva, et vinciantur! Et stellae vitae veterascet nigrum est, quod universum moritur in tenebras! FIANT UMBRA!" (Translation: "You shall not shine and preserve anymore! The stars of life will fade to black, as the universe dies in darkness! LET THERE BE SHADOW!!") The Corrupter will saturate the entire track with dark energy for 20 seconds, significantly darkening the screen and making it very difficult for the player to see what's going on. All light-based attacks (e.g. Sun rays, plasma, lasers) inflict 50% less damage to the Corrupter and all Towers lose 1.5% of their HP per second. Light-based projectiles will also "fade" as they move far away from the attacking Tower, meaning that the projectiles will inflict less damage as their distance from the tower that fired it increases. Eradicator of Morality Taunt: "I now reveal all of the inherent fragilities of morality and beset them upon you! Prepare to watch the total annihilation of civilization itself, helpless as the day you were born!" The Corrupter will take control of ALL Heroes on the screen for 15 seconds and bypassing all mind control resistances/immunities, causing them to attack your towers with 75% cooldown reduction. With every tower killed by the corrupted Heroes, you lose 10 lives, and if enough Towers are destroyed then you will run out of lives and DIE. Adverse Reactions All of the Corrupter's Monkey Zombies will attack 30% faster for 20 seconds. Also, any Towers killed by the Monkey Zombies will reanimate as Monkey Zombies themselves, turning them against you... PERMANENTLY. For obvious reasons, Fusion Towers, Tier 6 Towers and Tier 7 Towers cannot be reanimated once killed (because imagine the Corrupter taking control of a maxed Wolf-Rayet God) and instead are unable to be resurrected by any means. Eliminator of All Taunt: "Too little, too late. I already have enough copies of the virus to wipe out everyone from the multiverse, and with a whiff of this little gas ball, all life in existence shall perish!" At 37 million HP or less, the Corrupter will become fully immune to DoT and activate the Super Shield status effect. He will also charge up a grey cloud of gas and shadow energy, preparing to unleash the corrupted Bloonoa Virus upon the whole Bloons Multiverse. You have 55 seconds to destroy the Corrupter, and if you fail to do so within the time limit then the virus will infect and exterminate all life in the Bloons Multiverse, causing you to instantly lose the game. Winning animation This is the animation that happens when you successfully defeat the Corrupter. After being beaten by the Monkeys, the Corrupter staggers and drops to the ground, slowly disintegrating into purple dust. Meanwhile, Dr. Monkey, many scientists, and some Beta Team members activate the Bloonoa Virus killswitch, destroying all copies of the Bloonoa Virus but also killing every organism infected with it, and at the cost of many scientists' lives and Beta Team members from being mortally wounded during the battle. Frustrated at his defeat, the Corrupter exhibits a furious scowl before fully crumbling into purple ash. More than 4.7 billion Monkeys - along with a large array of wildlife - perish as a result of the pandemic. This damages the Monkey World's ecosystem beyond repair, forcing those that remain to travel to another habitable planet. Meanwhile, the now-reformed Eric offers to sacrifice himself to the Red Death, the embodiment of death for the TOTiverse branch of the Speed Force, for the heinous crimes he did as Timebreaker. But instead of killing Eric, Red Death phases through him harmlessly to strike Lady Zoom, who was stumbling at him from behind with a knife. (WIP) The survivors of the Monkey Empire board a large array of ships, including the GSS Final Frontier, to travel towards the nearest exoplanet capable of supporting life: Kepler-186f. The Empire has taken a massive blow, but its citizens and government have not lost hope, and so the Monkey Empire lives on. But they will never forget the lesson learned in the river of blood that has flowed from this devastating series of events. Losing animation If you lose against the Corrupter, then you won't just view a default game-over screen. Instead, there will be a cutscene: The defeated, incapacitated Heroes and Towers will be surrounded and overwhelmed by Monkey Zombies from all sides to be completely devoured, bone and flesh and brains and all. Ichthyeus'Sab will fall to the ground, mortally wounded. Meanwhile, the Bloonoa Virus spreads across the Bloons Multiverse, inflicting extreme pain and suffering to everything that exists within the Bloons reality space. Corrupter will feed off all of this pain and negative emotions, resulting in the once-hypothetical doomsday scenario that we all feared. Surging with overwhelming and absolute power, the Corrupter will laugh maniacally at the top of his lungs, and with a single pound of his fists on the ground, he will engulf the whole Multiverse with an insurmountable wave of dark power. The surge of shadowy energy will consume the whole Bloons Multiverse, instantly corrupting all inhabitants of said multiverse. This will erase all of their senses of morality and even the slightest possibility of hope and goodness in them, leaving only their dark sides. The result will be all of them slaughtering each other by the masses, eventually obliterating their respective planets and annihilating themselves along with each other. After that, the Corrupter will gain enough power to disintegrate the fourth wall entirely and invade the real universe, and with just a thought the entirety of the real universe is wiped from existence, leaving nothing but pitch-black darkness you can never see even in the darkest regions of interstellar space. Then, the Corrupter will remake all of these planes of reality in his own image, transforming all existence into an array of realities in which good and kindness never existed, only evil and wretched immorality and monstrous beasts of the worst kind, farmore terrifying than anything you can find in Lovecraftian books, ''feeding off of lowly beings who have no hope and exist only to serve as kills for sport by these monsters, as they are killed and then respawn and are once again killed in the most unspeakably-heinous and agonizing ways beyond human imagination, ''over and over and over again. At that moment, you will see a purple text with some kind of evil font at the center of the screen that reads two words: "GAME OVER." Then you will revert back to the last save point, and try again. Drops * Corrupter's Dark Matter Armor * Retson Malus' Lab Coat * Modified Bloonoa Sample (x10) Personality Hence the alias Noster Malum, which is Latin for "Paragon of Evil," the Corrupter by heart represents the ultimate embodiment of darkness, far beyond the maximum potential of any horrific immorality that beings with personhood could possibly imagine. He is fully aware of what's right or wrong, but he views what's "right" as of stupid and fickle attempts to distract people from the truth that everyone is inexorably rotten to the core in every way, feckless masks deceiving other people and themselves from what he believes is the dark and evil truth of all things - that everyone is a part of the darkness, and the darkness is a part of them. He hates the Blue Sun God for his protection of mortals and moral concepts, the latter which the Corrupter systematically believes to be "lies," and desires to destroy him in the most horrific ways more than anything. He universally chooses the darkest path possible because he experiences unbound exhilaration watching the multiverse burn, and he is manipulative and sadistic to a supernatural degree, deriving extreme and genuine pleasure from other people's suffering, as the greater the suffering, the greater his diabolic delight, which drives him to inflict even more suffering upon his victims. No other villain in the TOTiverse could possibly match him in his desire for iniquity; E.M.P.E.R.O.R. wanted to conquer the universe to purge everything he sees as weak so that he and his Bloon army could dominate all existence. In his eyes, conquering the universe would make it stronger as all the people he deems "undesirable" would be weeded out of the gene pool. Timebreaker was brainwashed by the E.M.P.E.R.O.R., and acted upon whatever the latter desired. The Catalyst is prejudiced towards the neurodivergent and the different, believing them to be a burden to society. All of these three antagonists had a specific domain of targets in mind, and a cause that they believed was right in their eyes. But the Corrupter had no limits, no exceptions, no asterisks, no buts to his choice of victims. He views everyone, absolutely everyone, as not only pawns, nor puppets, nor tools, not even as prey. No, he brings this mentality a step further; he views them as toys for him to viciously abuse for his fervent amusement, and for him to laugh hysterically as he shatters them to the last atom. And there's more: If he's feeling especially sadistic and cruel, he will reconstitute his toys like children rebuilding broken LEGO structures, just for him to cackle maniacally as he gleefully mistreats them once more. He shows this attitude even towards his allies, and he bears no qualms about betraying them should he feel like doing so. After getting the resources and actions that he needed from the Bloon Regime Remnants, he killed them all without a thought. He left a time-delay Bloonoa capsule inside Eliza Flores' arm after seducing her, to turn her into a Zombie when the time was right. And he would look back on these horrendous crimes and betrayals with a smile on his face. Corrupter despises all forms of life in general, but the person he loathes the most is none other than his older brother, Ichthyeus'Sab. Akwimus scoffs at Ichthyeus' view that mortal life as a collective will always have their good sides win out in the end, as Corrupter believes that any form of capacity for good and kindness in all organisms is inherently inconsequential and will inevitably devolve into immorality and savagery at the first sign of trouble, noting from thought experiment examples such as starving Monkeys slaughtering each other and even eating each other for food, how fear can used to erase all moral restraint in a not-insignificant number of individuals/groups (e.g. how people can be coerced to do bad things and many people do not fight back against such coercion even if they fully knew the outcome). He also hates Ichthyeus for putting his life on the line to keep the collective of mortal life alive, because he believes that doing so is a waste of time protecting a series of inconsequential sentiments. Though diabolical and hateful in his demeanor, Corrupter also has a high degree of patience, showing no qualms with waiting for long periods of time in his plans to defeat his enemies, as he understands that a long-term plan will grant the greatest amount of suffering for him to feed on in the end, and is especially important when trying to cause something as antifragile as the Monkey Empire to crumble from within. The Bloon Regime had already tried to destroy them head-on, and failed miserably. Therefore, Corrupter knew that he had to instead use infiltration, disguise, and manipulation to bring about his plans, using both people at the bottom and top echelons of the Empire to slowly topple the Empire, as well as bringing about his brother's demise. He is also capable of controlling himself when he absolutely must, as in the early stages of his plan he knew that if he blew his cover then he would fail, as though at that time he was very powerful in his own right, he was no match for his nigh-omnipotent brother, and fighting the Empire head-on would lead to being swiftly defeated. When as Retson Malus he attempted to seduce Gwendolin to rip apart her relationship with Quincy, and the attempt failed due to the infallibility of the bond between the two, he was able to contain his massive frustration (remember that he absolutely despises the concept of true love, so much that it actually hurts him) and maintain his cover, and then quickly formulate more plans later on. Soundtrack A music theme of pure evil. Listen at your own peril. Trivia *The Corrupter's real name, Akwimus'Sab, bears resemblance to Aquisab, a mod in ISAB's Discord. *Corrupter's Undying Hatred ability is one of the only attacks in the game that can kill Heroes in Tower Defense mode. Category:BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:References Category:Enemies Category:Non-Bloon Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Villains